In motor vehicles, radiator grille arrangements are generally provided in which a radiator grille is assembled. A radiator grille of this type is as a rule rigidly assembled in the radiator grille arrangement by means of non-releasable snap connections, for example to a bumper or on a bonnet. However, a rigidly assembled radiator grille is disadvantageous for effective passer-by protection in the event of a front impact. Furthermore, a rigidly assembled radiator grille is already damaged at low speeds in the event of a front impact and this then necessitates expensive replacement of the radiator grille.
The recently introduced legal directives for improved passer-by protection in the event of a front impact have led to radiator grilles which are pivotally mounted in the radiator grille arrangement. The radiator grille can thus suitably pivot about an axis counter to the direction of travel in the event of an external action of force and this ensures better passer-by protection and helps to avoid disadvantageous damage to the radiator grille. However, pivotal attachment of the radiator grille necessitates expensive fastening elements which increase the constructional outlay and, in connection with this, also increase the production costs.